Из жизни насекомых
by susanivanova12
Summary: самая грустная история последнего дня жизни великого журналиста магического мира… мир ее шести лапкам…


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Пейринг**: Рита Скиттер, Волдеморт

**Жанр**: Humor

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: самая грустная история последнего дня жизни великого журналиста магического мира… мир ее шести лапкам…

**Комментарий**: наиотвратный стеб, флафф, извращение и все такое

**Статус**: не закончен

**Из жизни насекомых**

Эта грустная и загадочная история началась с того, что на свет появилась девочка, которую назвали Ритой. Все бы ничего, но девочке суждено было вырасти не в меру любопытной, нахальной и везде сующей свой маленький носик.

Девочка выросла, как того требовала человеческая конституция, устроилась на работу журналистом престижного книгопечатного издания.

Все бы ничего, но Рите не давали покоя ее собственные руки, вечно тянущиеся, куда не нужно.

Завязка нашей истории произошла тогда, когда Рита, в очередной раз получившая титул самого скандального репортера, прослышала о том, что грозный Темный лорд пал под натиском Армии Света во главе с приснопамятным Гарри Поттером.

И все бы ничего, только Лорд пал не совсем. То есть совсем НЕ пал. Короче, не умер он вовсе, а превратился, как по волшебству, в прекрасного юношу, светлого ликом, нежного душой.

И вот прославленный журналист, обернувшись мелким жукоподобным, отважно летит к месту происшествия, где мальчик Гарри в растерянности опустил палочку и недоуменно смотрит на похорошевшего и подобревшего Волдеморта.

-Ах, это было так давно, что я уже не помню, за что я хотел убить такого замечательного мальчика,- скромно потупившись, откинув длинные кудри волос за спину, произнес красавец Том.- В самом деле, нехорошо взрослому мужчине лелеять мечту об убийстве ребенка,- от стыда у Тома даже румянец на щеках выступил.

Бывшие верные Жрецы Смерти, стоявшие поодаль, всхлипывали и вытирали проступившие слезы рукавами мантий.

Один только Гарри, ничего не понимавший, хмурился и судорожно сжимал палочку в кулаке, не веря ни единому слову бывшего Темного Лорда.

После Третьего Непростительного, ударившегося в тощую грудь бывшего Темного Властителя Судеб, этот бывший красиво помирать передумал, глубоко вздохнув и превратившись в нормального парня.

Произошедшее потом, самого Гарри немного пугало. Жрецы, еще секунду назад готовые разорвать мальчишку на части и мирно заавадить, побросали свои палочки и разрыдались.

Прибывший отряд бравых авроров тоже почему-то не захотел драться, а, убрав свои палочки и подняв чужие, сложил руки на груди и заслушался сладкоголосым Томом ака Волдемортом.

Все бы замечательно, но к правдивейшему повествованию, разумеется, не относится факт того, что летевший над местом недобитвы маггловский самолет, перевозивший особо крупный контрабандный воз отборной наркоты, случайно взорвался от случайного заклятья Беллы, сдуру запульнувшей его в небо.

И уж тем более, к рассказу не относится факт того, что невесомое облачко порошка, окутавшее всех присутствующих, возымело свое законное, то есть незаконное, согласно всем законам о психотропных веществах, действие и привело собравшихся в состояние полнейшей нирваны и вселюбия.

Самого Гарри, как мальчику, прославившемуся полным отсутствием не только чувства меры, но и самых обыкновенных мозгов, порошок, разумеется, не затронул. И посреди наисчастливейших людей, Гарри стоял одиноким идиотом и единственный из присутствующих не улыбался.

-Томми, мальчик мой!- Альбус Дамблдор, чудом… или под влиянием порошка, окутавшем чуть ли не весь Хогвартс?.. воскресший, кинулся к прекрасному юноше, путаясь в собственной, уже успевшей отрасти за год ничегонеделания в земле бороде.

Атмосферу всеобщего ликования ни в коем случае не нарушало даже недовольное подозрительное жужжание мелкого насекомого, на которого «волшебный» порошок так же не действовал по причине отсутствия у жука мозгов разумного человека.

-Пару слов о Ваших дальнейших планах, сэр!- молил прибывший на место и тут же осчастливленный молодой проныра-журналист из конкурентного нашей Рите издательского дома.

-О, я собираюсь уйти в монастырь в Тибет и провести остаток жизни в медитации, смирении и замаливании своих грехов,- ответил Том, складывая ладошки «лодочкой» и прикладывая их к сердцу.- Я убежден, что даже самая мелкая тварь божия заслуживает жизни и почтительного к себе отношения,- Том подмигнул побагровевшему от непривычного умственного напряжения Поттеру.- Вот ползет жучок,- Том аккуратно приподнял со своего плеча недовольно зажужжавшего жука,- он, разумеется, не думает о том, что его могут раздавить. Он просто следует своим инстинктам и ищет пару.

Если бы жук мог говорить, он бы кое-что сказал. Но мы, по причине цензуры, не будем озвучивать его высказывания.

-Бж-ж-ж!- загудел потревоженный жук.

-Видите, как он красив?- вопрошал Том, любуясь ярким узором на спинке насекомого.- Природа создает для нас, людей, самые настоящие чудеса. Отныне я не причиню вред ни одному живому существу!- торжественно заявил Том, бережно отпустив жука на землю и даже поклонившись ему.

Гарри, в то момент побелевший от непривычного скрипа своих мозгов, куда не было доступа никакому, даже самому действенному порошку, бочком придвинулся к Тому.

-Я решил, друзья!- снова провозгласил Том.- Я ухожу, оставляя вам мир магии! Я больше не…

Отвратительный хруст раздался под ботинком юного героя всея магического мира, но парень даже не заметил этого, шагнув дальше и оставляя на земле сопливо-жукастое маленькое пятнышко.

Кажется, даже на Гарри, когда он задействовал больше, чем один процент серого вещества своего головного мозга, подействовал «волшебный» порошочек магглов, случайно потерпевших крушение над Хогвартсом от сдуру запульнувшей заклятье в небо Беллы…


End file.
